Jack Foster
(Voice/Model) }} Jack Foster is a character featured in the campaign of Battlefield 1. He appears in the chapter The Runner as a newly recruited message runner for the Australian and New Zealand Army Corps and working together with Frederick Bishop during the chapter. Biography Cape Helles Jack Foster is a boy who wanted desperately to prove himself to his country. Looking up to the Aussie hero Frederick Bishop, he enlisted into the ANZAC. After basic training, he was sent to Cape Helles in Spring of 1915 during the on a mission to invade the peninsula with the Trojan horse, the steamship called “ .” To his excitement, he was made the new charge of his hero Bishop. Introducing himself to Bishop, he is rejected, prompting Bishop to talk to their commanding officer Whitehall about moving Foster. Whitehall reveals to Bishop that Foster had lied about his age to pass conscription. Due to the ANZACs need for volunteers, he was allowed to stay, and urges Bishop to accept the situation. Shrugging, Bishop addresses Foster to follow him to the cabin of the ship. Once there Bishop exclaims how their first wave was wiped out when attacking the beach. Foster asks Bishop how they plan to take the beach, only for him to reply that they had Dreadnoughts now. Using Binoculars, Bishop tells Foster to send the artillery coordinates to the Dreadnought through . After a successful strike, Bishop prepares to leave to make his way up the hill, only to find Foster attempt to follow him. Bishop immediately denies Foster's request to go with him and after continued attempts from Foster decides to test him by telling him to level his gun. Foster cautiously tries to raise his gun and conduct an unnecessary Bayonet Charge toward Bishop, proving his naivety and inexperience in war. Bishop tells Foster to once again stay there and to only move up with rear command after he fires his Flare Gun before finally departing. After successfully making it up the hill to fire the flare, Bishop finds none other than Foster behind him. Angry that Foster disobeyed his order and could've been killed, he grabs Foster and shows him the countless bodies sprawled on the beach below telling him that he lied his way into "hell on earth" and that he only wanted a statue of himself in his home town. Horrified by the bodies and the realization of the decision he made, Foster drops to the ground and vomits. Feeling pity for Foster, Bishop calmly tells him to stand up. Foster states that he's gonna die in this war, only for Bishop to claim otherwise as he was Australian and that he was impossible to kill. Determined to keep Foster alive, Bishop tells him to again stand up and proceeds to teach him how to properly hold and use his rifle. The Runner Later, Foster and Bishop arrive to meet with Whitehall who tells Foster that he's their new runner. Seeing the opportunity to prove himself, Foster immediately accepts, only for Bishop to volunteer himself in Foster's place. This is because Bishop is fully aware of Foster's inexperience and knew that he would probably die if he didn't take his place. Annoyed, Whitehall accepts Bishop's offer and tells him to retrieve the report from the frontline while Foster stays with him. After Bishop successfully retrieves the report and returns to Foster, he is ambushed by an Ottoman soldier. Before Bishop can react, Foster shoots and kills the soldier before rushing with Bishop back inside. Once behind cover, Bishop exclaims how he could've killed him before complimenting his shooting. Whitehall then enters and compliments Foster as well before receiving the report from Bishop. He then sends Bishop to inform rear command of the massive casualties they're suffering. Once Bishop departs, Whitehall asks for volunteers to help capture the nearby fort to which Foster volunteers. After returning to Whitehall to inform him of the full scale retreat and upcoming artillery, Bishop is told that Foster volunteered to capture the fort. Knowing that it was a suicide mission, Bishop tells Whitehall that he cannot leave Foster behind and is going against his retreat orders to find him. Whitehall accepts and tells Bishop that he'll act as if he never saw him. Be Safe After fighting through the town below the fort, Bishop finds Foster and the other volunteers inside the fort. Bishop tells Foster of the incoming artillery and that they need to leave now. Foster stops him, however, stating that there are too many hostiles and that they would not be able to outrun them with their wounded. Knowing that Foster is right, Bishop tells him that he'll cover his retreat. He also gives Foster his flare gun to fire in order to let him know that he was behind ally lines and was safe. Unable to leave his hero behind, Bishops questions his resolve to disobey orders, only for Foster to retort that Bishop did the same thing to rescue him. Touched, Bishop states Foster is a proper Aussie now and that he needs to look the part. He then takes Foster's hat and flips the brim in a manner similar to his own before sending Foster and his men on their way. Bishop then goes on to clear the entire fort of enemy troops, and when he is about to go to the top of the fort waiting to see Foster's signal, he gets shot by an Ottoman soldier he did not see coming. After he gets shot and lay dying on top of the fort, he sees Foster's flare being fired from the departing River Clyde. This confirms that he made a successful retreat and Bishop says "Good kid." before his own position is bombarded by naval artillery. Gallery Foster 2.PNG Foster 3.PNG|Foster sending coordinates to the Dreadnought Foster 6.PNG Foster 7.PNG|Bishop training Foster Foster 9.PNG|Foster after saving Bishop Foster 11.PNG|Foster firing his flare, having signaled his retreat Trivia *Though Foster's rank is never stated, he is presumably a private at the beginning of "The Runner". By the story's end, he is ultimately entrusted with evacuating the wounded from Fort Nöbet back to the beach. Category:Characters of Battlefield 1